The Newest Possible-Stoppable
by Sentinel103
Summary: My entry into white's Snow Daze contest. Anyway Kim and Ron run into some problems driving back to Middleton.


And here is my entry into whitem's Snow Daze contest. Now have no fear there will be no mayhem….OK maybe just a little, but that's how I roll.

Thanks in advance to everyone who reads this since it IS a one shot AND it has nothing to do with any other story line. Also a big thanks to CajunBear73 for editing this little tale.

So let's get this thing on the road.

ST-103

The Newest Possible-Stoppable

"Hey babe are you ready to go? It's a fifteen hour drive to Middleton and we wanna beat that storm that's coming in off the west coast.", Ron said, breaking the very early morning quiet as he called out to his wife of seventeen months. Mindful of the previous year's event when he forgot everything but Rufus, he made sure there would not be a repeat as he took her bags to the car.

"I'm hurrying Ronnie.", Kim called back from upstairs, and not apprising him of what she was doing at the moment, "I'll be down in a second…You know, it would be a lot better if we flew."

True to her word Kim bounced down the stairs as Ron watching her gasped, "KP!…Not in _your_ condition!"

Kim's eyes narrowed, "I'm _not_ due for two months Ron; it's so not the drama…"

"Sure that's easy for you to say. Your Daddy doesn't have a space capsule waiting with your name on the launch chair. Right now, he's not real happy with his son-in-law at the moment for defiling his baby. But just to be sure I put that emergency kit in the Sloth…Just in case you know."

Ignoring his comment about the kit, something she put together at her Mother's instructions, "He would never do anything to you Ron.", Kim promised.

"Oh and why is that?"

"He'd be doing ten to life and he wouldn't be able to see his grandchild that's why, James T. Possible may go overboard on some things, but eventually he's going to love bouncing that little bundle of joy on his knee. When he does he's gonna have to admit that it wouldn't have happened without my husband.", Kim explained as she picked up her purse.

"Yeah right, in _his_ mind he thinks I defiled his baby…"

Kim snorted, "Yeah right, it was more like we defiled each other since we moved in together. Now come on we have a long drive since you don't want to fly the Sloth, which is totally bogus by the way."

"My child is not going to be hurt by pressure differences KP, I want her safe from any kind of harm no matter what it is.", Ron brightened up, "Anyway if we get a move on we'll beat that storm and make it home Christmas Eve for the start of the festivities."

Kim followed Ron out and then locked the front door as her Kimness came to the forefront, "I've got the first leg honey. You get some sleep after we get out of town."

"KP…"

"And you had a long night at the diner covering for all the managers so they could have last night off to be with _their_ families.", Kim countered, "Anyway when you spout off about safety you know I am going to make you toe the line too. I got a solid eight hours and you only had a couple."

"But I'm the Monkey Master…"

"With bags under his eyes. Like I said you get some sleep _after_ we get out of town. As long as I have the stereo on and the GPS running we'll be fine."

"Oh alright, but make sure that SADIE dot five is on standby so that she can take over if _you_ get sleepy.", Ron replied as he handed the keys to his wife slash childhood best friend.

Kim loved being in control _and_ driving so she was happy at the moment, life had changed for her in the last five years but she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Ron had gone to culinary school in the same town where she attended. Then after six months of dealing with roommates in a dorm, the red haired heroine persuaded her long time best friend, and at that time boy toy, that the best way to preserve her sanity would be to pool their resources and find an apartment that they could share. (Of course the skimpy nighty that _sweet_ Miss Possible used to augment her point of view turned the discussion in her favor. And a year later the best friends had upgraded their relationship even more with a diamond ring courtesy using part of a naco royalty check which leads us to the situation at hand…AN)

Looking around, "So where's Ruffie? We don't want to forget him.", Kim asked.

"He's lounging in the back seat with the snacks…", Ron pointed out.

"Great, we'll be starving before we even get out of the state."

"Nope KP, the rat hates veggies and I got him his own salsa and chips along with a five pound block of cheddar for the trip. He oughta be comatose in about an hour."

Kim giggled as she opened the driver's door, "Well that _might_ last him till we get half way home."

"I hope it lasts that long KP.", Ron replied, both he and Kim quite aware that the pink member of Team Possible was listed as an accredited food critic on the web and had gained quite a following over the last two years.

Both young adults leaned in to each other and enjoyed a kiss before buckling up. Kim turned the key and pressed a button on the dash to activate the AI named SADIE.

"Good morning Kim, how are you feeling today. I hope the morning sickness has passed now.", the AI said.

"It seems to SADIE about four months ago, thanks for asking. Now please plot an optimal course for my parents' home in Middleton.", Kim asked the computer.

"Done and done Kim. Now please ensure you are fastened in securely, including the rodent in the rear seats. I would hate to see his blogs come to an end."

Ron pipped up, "Rufus you heard SADIE, get into your harness."

"Hnk loser!", came the chittered response.

Ron turned around in his seat, "No lip from you ya rat, I deserve respect as a future Father."

Kim rolled her eyes as she heard a "Psssssth from the back seat."

"Ruffie just fasten in would you please…for me _and_ the baby.". Kim looked over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him with a coy smile. (Yes the puppy dog pout was a powerful weapon, but Kimmie developed more than that to get the guys around her to do her bidding…AN)

Of course Rufus, like every other adult male who didn't bat for the other team, caved on the spot and turned into jelly.

"Ta da.", he chittered from the back seat.

"Mannnn, I get no respect at all.", Ron muttered as the AI giggled.

"Alright here we go.", Kim warned them as she backed out of their driveway.

X

"How are you feeling KP?", a groggy Ron Stoppable asked as he yawned.

"I got my second wind Ron, but we need to make a pit stop now that you're awake."

"Yeah that musta been what woke me.", Ron replied as he gathered his wits about him.

"SADIE said there is a rest stop about two miles up and you'll be nice and awake by the time we get there Ronnie."

"And after we take care of business KP you can settle down and close your eyes. I'm gonna have SADIE drive while I oversee."

X

"SADIE just how asleep is KP?", Ron inquired lowly to the AI that had everything monitored in the Sloth.

"Kim is experiencing REM sleep Ron, so she is very relaxed at the moment.", the AI responded after about a quarter of a second.

"Please recline her seat back more and give her some more heat. I don't want her to get cold while she sleeps.", Ron requested. "I'd like to take the wheel for about an hour. The weather is still dry, but cold."

SADIE replied, "Cabin temperature is sixty-two degrees. And Kim's chair has been reclined twenty more degrees."

"Make it sixty-eight SADIE, Kim will sleep better."

"Temperature is adjusted on the passenger side of the crew compartment.", SADIE intoned as she turned up some soft music which she knew was comforting to Kim's ears and lead her into a deeper sleep.

Ron mused as he drove, "You know I met KP when we were four and we just hit it off."

"She is your lifelong friend Ron.", SADIE agreed.

"She is also my soul mate, I feel so calm when I'm with her…"

"Kim is a type 'A' perfectionist and you are well more laid back.", SADIE observed to Ron.

"That's a simple way of putting it. We sorta fit together like a complex puzzle and together we almost make a super being. That's one thing that worries me with the baby."

"What is that Ron?"

"Neither me or KP will be able to control her."

The AI inquired while chuckling (which over the speakers was distorted), "Why would that be, you almost have super powers and Kim is an accomplished martial artist and gymnast."

"The cuteness factor, Kim's is about ten so the baby's should be around seven you know with my genes giving her the Stoppable disadvantage but extra points for being destructive."

SADIE pointed out, "Your sister is cute…"

"Hanna is cute but she is adopted so we have to discount that. But what I am getting at is that this tremendous woman who could have her pick of billions of men on this planet, for reasons I still don't understand, she picked this guy…I love it, but I don't understand it.", Ron informed the AI before falling quiet.

"Maybe something to look at Ron is what you said earlier, you two fit like a puzzle."

"Yeah maybe, but I just love watching her sleep. It gives me great calm as Sensei called it.", Ron smiled as he glanced over at his wife's form. "When I see her that way it just relaxes me even after a tough day in the kitchen or meeting with my partners or their suit lawyers."

"Is that your definition of love Ron?"

"I don't know SADIE, I'd have to think about it for a while but it's really more than that now that I think about it. You know when you're inside a blast you can't hear it…but you can feel it, the pressure I mean. So maybe being calm is just an effect of the love I feel for Kim and I think of love as being in that blast bubble. I know that's a goofy way of looking at it, as simple as it is, but I only got a gentleman's 'C' in writing and I've always had trouble organizing my thoughts."

X

"Hey KP, welcome back to Middleton.", Ron spoke softly as he stroked her hair while at a stop light near the mall.

"Hey hubby.", the red haired woman replied.

"How was your sleep babe?", Ron asked.

"I had some furiously weird dreams…Were you talking to someone all the way back?"

"Yeah I was. SADIE was keeping me occupied, we tried to keep it down I'm sorry if we bothered you."

"I wasn't awake Ron. So where are we?"

"Five minutes from your folks."

"Can we get some coffee?", Kim asked, "We can go to that new coffee shop that Mom was talking about."

"Full blown coffee to get the heart rate of the baby up?", Ron frowned knowing that he had limited her caffeine intake when he found out she was pregnant.

"OK decaf for me…I learned my lesson.", Kim yawned, and then fought off another yawn.

Ron chuckled lightly, "How about half and half? Being in that seat all day wasn't all that comfortable and you deserve some compensation."

Kim smiled and rubbed her tummy. Suddenly her eyes popped wide open, "She kicked…hard."

While still sitting at the stop sign Ron put his hand on her belly. A moment later his eyes turned blue and less than ten seconds later the blue faded. "Five point six on the Richter scale KP.", the blond laughed.

"Funny, Monkey Boy.", came the sarcastic reply, "Very funny. Next time _you_ can carry the baby."

"I'll think about it KP, hey there's the place. Wanna wake Rufus up, he's gotta come out of that stupor sometime."

X

"Damn Rufus, three full sized Danish? You're not a rat you're a pig. You won't be able to have anything for later.", Ron chided the pink rodent to the glee of three children watching the spectacle.

The pink mole rat replied with is tongue out and his little paws in his ears, "Pfffffth."

Kim was leaning back trying to cover her giggle up at the antics between her husband and his (other than her best friend) and finally got out, "You know this has been fun, but we really need to check in with our 'rents, Ron."

"Yay Christmas time again.", her blond husband turned to her with a wide smile, "Eggnog with your Dad and all the Christmas classics like Snowman Hank on the tube."

"Hnk, cookies too.", Rufus added.

Ron's eyes glittered with mirth, "Mom made you some special vegetable cookies, I'm not sure how they taste though."

"Bleah, no way.", Rufus stuck out his tongue to show his displeasure at just the thought of what those meant.

Kim rose then quickly sat back down with wide eyes and her face turned ashen, "Ron…"

"Kim are you alright?"

After a moment the former heroine forced a smile, "Yea can we go now, I want to see Mom."

Ron might have been clueless in most instances, but he could read his wife better than anything and was becoming concerned. He rose to his feet and gently grabbed on to Kim and helped her to her feet as he steadied her.

Rufus squinted at his 'Mom' and chittered, "Baby."

"Come on Rufus get in my pocket we're going home.", Ron stated as he became nervous of the current sitch. Through his life Ron and Kim had been in danger more times than he could recount, but now with a tiny life in the balance he knew he had to step up to the plate for Kim better than he had for the Lowardian invasion during their high school graduation.

Kim reached with a hand to Ron's while he encouraged, "We'll be there in five minutes KP, why don't you call your Mom to let her know we'll be right there soon."

Though a little stunned from the previous events, Kim nodded and smiled. When they got to the Sloth, Ron, now shaking in his boots, entered and turned the key and pushed the button to bring SADIE online. Kim remained outside to call her Mom.

"What do you need Ron?", the AI spoke, "Do you need instructions to Doctor Possible's residence?"

"Ah no, please begin to monitor KP's vitals would you please?"

"On it Ron. And for your information, Kim's vitals are skewed according to her records.", the AI responded.

"Please send the telemetry to Doctor Anne Possible, she's going to want to know what's going on with her daughter.", Ron ordered the computer hoping he had his s**t all in one sock for once (as the author's brother-in-law would say).

XX

 _Meanwhile:_

"Hi Mom, how are you guys doing?", Kim asked while Ron was speaking to the AI.

"We're finishing the decorations and the food for tonight's get together. When will we expect you in? There's a storm on the way you know.", Anne advised her eldest.

Sigh "We would have been in last night if Mister Protective let us fly the Sloth, but we drove all day. Anyway we're five minutes from you guys.", Kim replied over her phone.

"That was on the advice of your Father honey, he knows more about the effects of flight better than you do and I have to agree driving was better except I would have started a day earlier.", Anne paused sensing a little apprehension from her daughter.

"Ron had to cover for his mangers last night so they could have some time with their families.", Kim explained.

"Your boy has too many irons in the fire Kimmie…"

"Mom he works so hard trying to make everyone happy…I just couldn't say no this time. Anyway he's planning on bringing in other executive chefs or promoting others to take over some of the divisions like you suggested last year." Then pausing for a few moments, "Mom?"

"Yes Kimmie, are you all right?"

"When we get in can you check me over?", Kim asked weakly.

"Kimmie what is wrong?"

"This afternoon the baby kicked real hard and then at the coffee shop I had a sharp pain in my stomach.", Kim blanched as she informed her Mother as Ron looked to her through the windshield. Then in almost a whisper she added, "I'm scared for my baby.", before ending the call to enter the Sloth.

X

"Strip Kimmie.", Anne ordered her daughter in the privacy of the guest room.

"Mom…"

"NOW honey, I want to see if there are any problems. You know I might have to take you in for observation to make sure you are alright.", Anne ordered as she donned some gloves, and then reached for the blood pressure cup and a throw away thermometer she had on hand.

XX

After Ron delivered his wife into Anne's hands, he rushed back outside to bring in the bags. On the trip over from the coffee shop SADIE advised him that he should hurry with getting Kim 'attention' as quickly as he could.

As Ron finished his last load upstairs to Kim's old room, he saw Kim and Anne exiting the guest room.

"Hey KP, Mrs. P…"

Anne was on the phone speaking with someone when he spoke up, so she motioned for him to be quiet. "Yes we are on the way."

Anne then disconnected the line and told Ron, "Get your coat, we are taking Kimmie in to the hospital."

Ron frowned now worried more than ever, "Is KP gonna be….."

"Honey.", Anne said, "We're going in to find out, but her heart rate and blood pressure seem to be normal."

"That's good, but is it my fault? I gave her _some_ caffeine…she's hardly been having any and I didn't want to cut her completely off.", Ron nervously asked the neurosurgeon.

"Ronald, snap out of it, this is not your fault. That being said you need to focus on Kimmie and the baby right now.", Anne told him as she and Kim headed for the door.

Anne, with Kim in tow, picked up her purse and continued to issue orders, "I'm leaving the door unlocked, your Mother and Father are home getting cleaned up, when they get done have them come over and housesit. James may not be home for another hour."

"But…"

"Jim and Tim are flying in and James went to get them at the airport.", Anne informed Ron of what was going on.

"Your car or ours?", Ron asked as he began to follow the two women out the front door.

X

 _Middleton Hospital:_

"Let me adjust that for you KP.", Ron moved to fluff up her pillow.

Anne Possible smirked at her daughter's discomfort and said, "I should have brought a good book."

The younger red head moaned lowly, "I am _so_ not amused by this."

Anne Possible giggled, "Active labor is active labor Kimmie."

"But I'm only seven months along.", Kim argued, "I have to argue my thesis and defend it."

Kim groused, "And the drugs are making me nervous too."

Anne countered, "It's a side effect honey, here let me adjust that fetal monitor for you." The surgeon noticed that the heart beat stopped and she wanted to correct it before a nurse entered the room.

Anne's smile returned as the monitor again began to show a modified sinewave (this author really didn't know what to call it….AN).

"How long do I have to keep this on Mom?", Kim frowned, "I'm missing the party."

"Until the doctor overseeing you says that it's alright to release you, honey. There are always parties anyway and I think most of them will be here some time tonight to pay their respects. Oh we did some measurements Kimmie, you are eight months not seven, so if the baby comes tonight she will be viable…very much so."

"Respects? I'm not dead…Are you sure about that? The pregnancy, that is"

"Yes we are certain now you and that little girl inside you are very much alive and we are going to make sure both of you stay that way for many years to come."

"Thanks Mrs. P, KP wouldn't listen to me about this.", Ron informed his Mother-in-law.

"Sometimes she thinks she can make her body do things and there are things that she just can't do since she's as human as you and I."

"Mom, so not the drama."

At that point there was a knock on the door. Anne called out lowly, "Come in please."

A platinum haired woman 's face peered in, "Is Kim here? I mean this is where her brothers said she was…"

"Come in Tara.", Ron laughed since they hadn't had any visitors in just under the hour they'd been there.

"Come on boyfriend.", the former cheerleader popped into the room pulling in a young man with brown and blond hair.

"Hey Josh, Tara roped you into this I see.", Ron continued to chuckle now.

Tara sheepishly smiled and handed Ron a bouquet of flowers, "It's all we could find on short notice."

Kim took the offered flowers from Ron and smelled them, "Guys it's the thought that counts, no one planned this…oohhhhh."

"Every ten minutes.", Ron checked his watch, "You guys might get lucky and see KP have the kid right here."

Josh paled, "Sorry not ready for that yet."

Anne chuckled, amused at all this, "I think a bit of privacy would be nice when it comes time Kimmie."

Tara giggled, "I know what you mean, there are some others here that want to say hi too. We'll drop by later." Then Kim's former cheer bud leaned over and kissed the younger red head on the cheek. Josh also lined up and gave Kim the same thing.

Ron cleared his throat and issued a mock threat with a smile, "Don't enjoy that too much Mister Artist, that woman is taken."

Tara quickly walked to Ron and kissed him soundly on the lips, and when she was done and Ron was standing there with a goofy look on his face. Waving a hand in his stunned face, the blonde giggled, "OK you can have the consolation prize."

Kim laughed so hard, she had another contraction.

X

Four hours, fifteen visitors and eighteen contractions later, Anne announced, "OK that is enough for tonight, I am going home. Ronald are you coming with me?"

"Yeah so that I can get a shower and a change of clothes. I want to be with my wife so I'm coming back up.", the blond young man replied.

"You'll have to drive back Ronald. I am going to get some sleep although the staff knows to call me when the fireworks start."

Then to Kim she said, "Let Ronald get his shower honey and something to eat. He'll be a lot better when he gets back I promise."

Anne then went over and kissed her daughter.

Ron followed suit, "I hope to be back in an hour, I think Mom and Dad have already hit the sack and they were worried about you."

"Hurry back husband of mine, but leave Rufus back at Mom's house. The nurse gave him a funny look when she saw him.", Kim replied as she reached for her guy.

X

"Now make sure you call me if she starts to dilate tonight.", Anne ordered, "And Ronald will be back a little later so expect him to probably stay here all night too."

"Yes Doctor.", Nurse Small replied. Though the patient hadn't lived in Middleton for years, the nurse was quite aware of the relationship between the Doctor and the patient.

X

An hour later Ron sat with his relatives as he sipped a cup of coffee. James asked, "Ronald, are you going back up to see Kimmie?"

"Uh yes Sir, I needed the shower and change of clothes, and I packed a few things for her…you know.", Ron explained.

Anne looked at the concern on her son-in-law's face, "Kimmie and the baby will be fine Ronald. The staff is very good at what they do."

"Yea I know, but this is Kim, my KP and when I think of her being in the hospital for anything I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know that she will be fine, but those fears of mine keep creeping up, I can still see Warhok holding her up by her foot at graduation."

Dean Stoppable put his arm on Ron's shoulder, "And you defeated him and the female and…"

"And killed them.", Ron finished, "I snuffed them out like bugs."

Barbara Stoppable hadn't seen her son speak of the events of that day, "Ronald, Kimberly's life belongs to you…when you save a life you are responsible for it, or so I'm told."

"Mom that sounds like I could do with her what I wanted, all I want to do is love her and care for her as she loves me. It's very simple, you and Dad have been doing the very same thing.", Ron explained as he held the cup in his hands nervously staring at its contents, "Then I think about the little life inside of KP, that little one that my wife and I made with love and I can only be in awe that the Lord has gifted us in this way and how unworthy I am to be part of this. She could have had her pick of billions of guys and she chose me."

Anne reached over to Ron as he looked into her eyes, "And I swore to you guys that I'd have her back and I swear now that I'll have KP's back for always…the baby's too."

James cleared his throat, "Have you and Kimmie thought of my granddaughter's name yet, Son?"

Ron smiled weakly, "We've narrowed it down to three names and after she's born we'll disclose it…KP wanted a surprise anyway since you guys pranked us on our honeymoon."

James laughed at the memory, "Maybe letting the boys launch the garter and Kimmie's bouquet on that rocket wasn't the best idea.", causing everyone sitting there to laugh lightly at the memory.

Barbara laughed even harder stating, "I'll bet that was the furthest flowers and a garter ever traveled…well until the rocket exploded."

Ron chuckled, "We meant those for Monique and Felix you know. Later we had to give them others to make sure they got the idea…finally."

Anne giggled, "And they did get the idea, a set of twins with you and Kimmie being the Godparents."

Ron chuckled, "I wonder what Yahweh thinks of that?"

Dean laughed, "I think the divine one has a sense of humor Ronald so I am sure he understands that there is no slight at him."

"Yeah hey thanks for listening, I'm gonna see KP and my baby, hopefully, in a few.", Ron set his cup down and rose to his feet to drive through the winter storm to be with the ones he loved so much.

X

 _Middleton Hospital:_

The blond young man opened the door quietly. Then, seeing the back of a mop of brown hair sitting with his wife, "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"Did you see Junior on the way in, sidekick?", Bonnie tried to sound snarky.

"Yeah he was downstairs serenading a cute blonde.", Ron chided Kim's former nemesis.

"That would never happen.", Bonnie countered.

"Oh and why is that Miss High and Mighty?", Ron kept kidding trying to push one of her buttons.

"There's a restraining order on him within the city limits, sidekick. Anyway Petr would scream if Junior sang."

"Petr, who's that?", Ron asked confused by the name and glancing at Kim trying hard not to giggle.

" _Gawd_ Ron, can't you even remember my _Son's_ name? You gave him a hundred shares of stock in your company when he was born.", Bonnie stood and placed both of her hands on her hips.

Ron began to chuckle as Kim (who was laying down behind Bonnie now) giggled, "He got you B!"

"Dammit Stoppable…Ron.", Bonnie ranted, "You and your games. But come here and give me a kiss. I can't stay all night. Petr has to get to bed and Junior is almost worthless when the kid gets too much sugar in his system.

Ron complied with a smile, "How ya doing Bonnie?"

"We're in town staying with Tara and Josh for the holidays. And Junior gave up his pop career…finally."

Ron rolled his eyes at the news, "I guess the world of music is saved forever. How did Senior take it?"

"The old guy invested in some artists to make a killing…but Ron he's not going to be around much longer."

Ron frowned with the news of the reformed villain's health, while Bonnie continued as tears began to fall, "His cancer has come back."

The buffoon, as many of the old villains called him, increased the pressure on his hug as Bonnie cried. Kim tried to get up to sooth her old cheer mate. Instead Bonnie sat down, "I'm going to miss the old guy."

Ron kissed the top of Bonnie's head, "I'm sorry B, I really am. Senior was always good to us, he tried to kill us several times, but it was just for his big book of villainy thing."

Bonnie sighed "Senior's had a good life. He's ninety now you know and has donated a lot of money to help people. A lot of people are going to mourn him. Listen we'll be up to see you guys later. Now rest as much as you can 'cause it's called labor for a reason.", Bonnie urged Kim and Ron to listen.

The brunette then leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek and then stood up and kissed Ron on the lips. "Good night and good luck."

X

The nurse ducked down where Ron couldn't see her. When she appeared, "Kim would you like to get up and walk a little; your back has to be aching."

The red head, who had a slight glow and perspiration on her forehead nodded, "I'm making progess?"

"At six on Christmas morning no less. I think we're going to call your Mom up, she might want to know."

"So we're getting there?"

"Yes, five centimeters. After you walk we're going to let you sleep for a bit and make sure your hubby gets some too. The main act is going to start in a little while."

A few hours before the doctor decided to induce labor by making Kim's water break, and after that, things had moved a little faster.

"And we're sure the baby is going to be alright?", Ron inquired.

"Her vitals are fine Ron, the last part is going to be tiring, so you guys need some rest to make sure you're ready.", the nurse advised them.

Ron frowned as he worried about his wife and best friend, "Is KP going to be able to rest…? I mean with the contractions and all…"

"We will give her something to calm her for a few hours and one of us will be with her the whole time. Now _you_ have to get some rest as well young man, very soon, Kim is going to need you."

"Ron, I'll be fine and when things start getting interesting I know they'll get you.", Kim agreed seeing that the guy of her dreams was almost falling down.

As the evening had worn on the beautiful red head was able to sleep between the birthing spasms she had been experiencing while Ron kept her comfortable, or as comfortable as he could, considering the current sitch.

"Ron, go get some sleep honey, I'll be fine. I'm going to need you later."

Sigh, "KP…you're right, as always."

The nurse offered, "We have an expecting Dad's room, he'll be able to rest in there."

"And I'll be close by?", Ron asked as Kim nodded; it had been explained to her earlier while her hubby had gone to shower and get a change of clothes.

X

A hand touched the blond man's shoulder. "Ron.", she said.

A groggy 'Huh?", was the reply.

The woman's voice calmly informed the former sidekick, "Kim is dilated six centimeters, you should get dressed. Things should happen very fast, and I have scrubs for you to dress in."

"Where's the doctor?", Ron asked while getting his head on straight.

"He's in the doctor's lounge taking a nap, he's already had two births last night and there are two more waiting since they are not as far along.", the nurse explained, "Anyway he's only three minutes away."

"Great I'll be right out."

In four minutes flat Ron was back with Kim. Seeing sweat on her brow he asked, "Honey are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're gonna do this. Mom should be in…they called her before they got you up."

Ron chuckled nervously, "I'll bet she brings that new camera I got for her on her birthday too. Lord I hope I don't pass out."

A strangely calm Kim Stoppable encouraged her husband, "Ronnie we've beaten the bad guys and aliens together…well on that last one you did, but what I'm trying to say is all that was just training for this. And it's gonna be easy."

"Yeah for me it is."

A nurse had a flashlight, looked then pronounced her findings to another nurse as another contraction hit Kim again, "Nine centimeters, call Doctor Heinz. We're going to have a new baby in a few minutes."

"Right Marsha. Kim you're doing great. We could make a training video on how to have a baby using you as the star. I'll be right back"

At that moment Anne Possible (also dressed in scrubs) entered, "Well Kimmie it looks like you guys are going to get a tax deduction at the end of the year."

"Mommm."

"How are we doing Marsha?", Anne inquired as Kim had another contraction.

"Kim is almost ten centimeters and her contractions are five minutes apart Doctor Possible.", the nurse replied.

"Good, Doctor Heinz will be here in a moment. Then Kimmie will be able to give us the greatest Christmas present ever. Don't you think so Ronald?"

"Huh, uh sorry.", Ron smiled sheepishly as he caressed his wife's hair, "I was paying attention to KP."

Anne smiled as she pulled her hairnet down, "You may be excused for being in love with my daughter, Ronald."

"Yes Ma'am, but I'm not making any excuses. I could smear her makeup if she had any on and mess up her hair and it would make no difference in how I look at her…you know what I mean…", Ron tried to explain his deep, deep feelings for Kim as he leaned in and nuzzled her hair.

Anne was going to say something when a tall man in scrubs entered. "Doctor Heinz, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Kimberly and her husband, Ronald."

"I remember your wonderful daughter Anne and although we haven't met before I have heard many good things about Ronald Stoppable although I wish he had never invented the Naco. My son is addicted to those things."

Ron smiled at the icebreaker, "I used to get a nickel for everyone sold, it's up to seven cents now. Thanks for making me rich."

The doctor laughed as he countered, "And thank you for my trip to the Bahamas Ronald."

Kim snorted and got another contraction out of it while Ron made to say something but was interrupted by Anne, "Doctor Heinz has been doing this longer Ronald, just take the jibe. We want to have this baby before New Year's."

X

"Take a deep breath and relax Kim, you are almost there, I think we're going to have you push when you're ready. Anne make sure she focuses on her husband."

Ron griped, "Don't worry she's focusing just fine. I don't think I can use my hand for the next two years."

Kim smiled and blushed a little, "I think I'm ready."

"OK Kim, now push hard.", the doctor urged. Then after about eight seconds, "I can see the crown. Rest Kim, one more push and we'll be putting her in your arms."

The young red haired Stoppable was heavily sweating and slightly panting as well when Ron again leaned to her lips and kissed them, "Only a little longer KP and the newest intruder will be here making her demands known."

Kim grinned back, "For the next eighteen years Daddy."

"If we're lucky that is. Hey Doc how are we lookin?"

Anne Possible was watching the monitors as well as her daughter and responded, "Kimmie you and the baby are doing very well. In fact, you are giving a textbook delivery."

Kim snorted, "Well at least 'Mister My Wife Can Do Anything' hasn't shoved a camera in my face or anywhere else, like he threatened to."

Ron said from behind his mask, "I'm telling ya KP it would have been a classic…"

Doctor Heinz chuckled and then grew a little more serious, "Are these two like this _all_ the time?"

"Except for a four-month period in college since they were four, Doctor, but I have to admit there _are_ times to play and times to keep their minds on what they _are_ supposed to be doing.", Anne _suggested._

Kim sighed, "I'm ready to do this."

"Very well Kim take a deep breath and when you are ready push as hard as you can.", Heinz encouraged the former heroine.

With a nod Kim inhaled and then began to push as she exhaled. Tears began to pour from her eyes as Ron got in her face, "Come on KP she's coming."

Anne glanced down, "Keep it up Kimmie, her head's out now."

Heinz said out loud, "One more breath and she'll be all the way out Kim. You can do it."

The red head was now red faced as she caught her breath. Kim nodded wanting to get this over with and took another deep breath and pushed for all she was worth. In all her fights with Kigo or all her saving the world exploits the former heroine never worked so hard as she did that moment until suddenly the pain was all gone. Then, she heard a tiny whimper.

"I…is she alright Mom?"

Anne Possible replied as she stared first at the naked baby still connected to her Mother, then to Kim and Ron, "Like a famous person once said 'so not the drama'."

Ron added, "KP she's beautiful."

"Ronald would you do the honors?"

"Huh?"

"I'll clamp the cord, do you want to cut it? I'll show you where."

"Mom?"

"Kimmie wait for a moment.", Anne replied while she took the baby from the other doctor and after Heinz clamped off the umbilical cord he gave Ron a pair of surgical scissors and pointed.

Still masked Ron did as shown and finally the infant was separated from her Mother where she spent the previous eight months.

Anne then presented her granddaughter to Kim, "Thank you honey, this beautiful child will bring us great joy. What's her name going to be?"

Kim looked at Ron who removed his mask and grinned. Then Kim informed her Mom, "Miriam Sandra Stoppable Mom."

Ron informed Anne, "For Mim Possible and Sandy Kaminsky, my Mom's Mom."

"Good choices and I approve, both women would be proud. Mim, would you like to see your Mother's face for the first time?", Anne asked the child who's face scrunched up and began to wail.

Anne laughed lightly, "Merry Christmas to all of us and Kimmie and Ronald, you gave us the best gift this year. Now the nurses will take care of you, but I have some phone calls to make."

X

 _Three days later:_

"Are you sure we can't get any more chairs in here.", Jim Possible asked as he took his turn holding his niece, and meeting her for the first time.

"Relax son, she'll quiet down in a moment.", the patriarch of the Middleton branch of the Possible clan instructed, "You _are_ too nervous. Maybe you need to find a girl and get married."

"Dadddddd!"

XXXXX

Miram Sandra Stoppable…of course Miram (Mim) Possible is a relative of Kim's and Sandra is for Sandy Kaminksy (I won't use her married name). This was a girl that I met in grade school, she had a wonderful and productive life which was cut short by cancer a couple of years ago. The beautiful woman left no enemies as she was beautiful inside and out.

Again thanks for reading and we'll see ya down the road. We have to finish 'TH Book 1' and after that I have two tales to put out so look for them.

ST-103


End file.
